Blog użytkownika:Randall Clark from true life/coś z WH40k ale fikcyjnego lub kanonicznie inaczej (czyli niekanoniczne)
dawno dawno temu w 024,42M był pewny inkwizytor z ordo xenos i się nazywał Randall clark z cadii który był w cadii jako niemowlę i osierocony przez rodzinę lecz ktoś zabrał go z cadii na świętą terre a rok później nastąpił "upadek cadii" mimo heroicznego oporu siły chaosu osnowy (dokładnie abddon) doprowiadzili do zniszczenia planety i bram cadii, mijały lata w galaktyce gdzie jest tylko wojna a mlody randall pod okiem swego opiekuna trenował by walczyć nawet z bersekerami khrone ale chciał zostać inkwizytorem początkowo opiekun nie zgadzał się z planami ale ostatecznie się zgodził i właśnie 024,42M randall stał się inkwizytorem ordo xenos za sobą miał walki z orkami, tryanidami, genokradami, z nerkronami oraz z eldarami jednak to co go odróżniało od innych inkwizytorów była fakt iż nie był taki fanatyczny nad orbitą świętej terry -inkwizytorze randall clrak z cadii ordo xenos -tak posłańcu -dostałeś zaproszony na świętą terre przez jej najwyszych lordów -wspaniale ale wole nie opuszczać okrętu -jak panie sobie życzy- posłaniec odchodzi a do randalla przychodzi jego doradca i przyjaciel i dowódca Regimentów z (nie istnejącej) cadii -dlaczego nie chcesz opuszczać okrętu? -wicąż mam ją przed oczami -święta terra? -nie -boga imperatora -nie, moją nie spełnioną milość -? -tak kiedyś poznałem jedną z AS św. celestyny -i jak? -spotkałem ją gdy spacerowałem po świętej terry, jej białe włosy były dla mnie tak jasne iż sama Slaaneshi by zadrościła, mówie jej komplement na dzień dobry -(w retrognatach) -dzień dobry masz bardzo ładne włosy Adepta S.-? -własnie ci komplement powiedziałem -panie inkwizytorze czy pan nie miał być na planecie gdzie się roi od orków -powstanowiłe zrobić przerwe w zabijaniu xenos bo człowiek nie samą służbą dla imperatora żyje -gdyby pan niebył szanowanym inkwizytoerm to był pana by spaliła -... -ale tego nie zrobię bo pani jest szanowanym inkwizytorem ordo xenos, a tak poza tym miło mi że panu podoba ją się moje włosy -no -ale muszę sie pilnować kązdy wie że mroczny bogowie chaosu i ich nikczemni słudzy tylko czekaja na naszą słabość -nie watpie, khrone tak mnie lubi że ryczy z furii i chce mojej czaszki i krwii do swego tronu z czaszek a jego ryk słysze nawet z oka terroru -(po retrognatach) -i ty się z nią spotkałeś jeszcze raz -odziwo tak wiem że AS zwykle nigdzie nie wychodzą i tylko się modlą ale mnie bardzo podziwiala że samo dzielnie zabiłem megapancernego burszuja -a pan na randkę ją zaprosi?ł -tak ale zawsze musiałe czekać nieraz nawet całymi dniami aż się się pojawi -a tak to było ok? -tak, i kiedy czułem że to ta jedyna to okazało się że nasze randaki w AS wyszyły na jaw ją tam opie****li i musiała odpokutować za to że samym grzechem było samo myślenie o mnie -mów dalej -słyszałem nie dawno że siadła na pokutnik i rozcieła całe orcze WAAAGH -jak to możliwe -ona to AS kobiety lepsze od kosmiczny marines, ale ja bym rady nie dał -i się nie spotyka cię? -nie to jej decyzja szanuje ale z tego powodu jestem smutny i sam -gdzie tam, ma pan mnie -odpowiedz mi na pytanie -jakie? -czy inkwizytor może mieć kogoś -hmmmm to co wiem raczej nie bo pany się ich boją i że sami nie chcą bo po co ale z pańskie pokroju chyba tak -tak? -jak imperator powie -czekamy niemalże całe życię na to żeby przemówił do poddanych i to trwa od czasów herezji horusa, ale wiesz co mnie ciekawi -? -jak wygladał świat w 2M i w czasie mrocznej ery technologii -ech nie wiem sam imperator wie jak tam wygladało, i niech randall żesz nie idź do mrocznych eldarów na wiadomo ci rzecz bo jedna taka cię zadzgia we śnie -za kogo ty mnie uważasz za sługę slaaneshi... to początek przygód inkwizytora randalla (chciaż historia jest nie prawdziwa ani kanoniczna ale jest w universum WH 40k) na razie te historie bedą się pojawiać nie regularnie ale licze że wam się spodoba Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach